Ironía
by pipe92
Summary: Irónico era que ella la justiciera adolescente de ciudad Satán que ayudaba a la policía a combatir el crimen, fuera víctima de un robo y tuviera que pedirle ayuda al gran Saiyaman como cualquier otro ciudadano, pero debía tragarse su orgullo al depender del héroe enmascarado si deseaba recuperar sus cosas, One Shot


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo único: Una justiciera indefensa**

Irónico era que la justiciera de ciudad Satán, quien ayudaba a la policía en situaciones peligrosas fuera víctima de la delincuencia. Venía de vuelta de la preparatoria solo se había desviado para comparar unos dulces que su padre le había encargado cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su bolso con sus cosas y su encargo, de inmediato salió corrieron persiguiendo al chico que le había robado.

Corrido lo más rápido posible, maldecía que su aeronave estuviera en reparaciones durante el fin de semana, sino hubiera sido más fácil atrapar aquel delincuente, Videl sigo corriendo por más de cuatro manzanas esquivando automóviles y peatones, hasta que le perdió la pista en un callejón, golpeando una pared con impotencia, era millonaria pero no significaba que pudieran robarle sus cosas así como sino hubiera repercusiones.

\- ¿Sucede algo señorita Videl? - escucha una voz masculina detrás de ella tomándola desprevenida

\- Aahh no aparezcas tan repentinamente gran saiya-bobo - dice Videl mientras toma su pecho sintiendo como su corazón late más rápido.

\- Eh lo siento eso creo... No es necesario ser ofensiva - menciona Gohan viendo que había tomado desprendida a la muchacha.

\- Bien perdón, resulta que me robaron mi bolso necesito que lo recuperes - ordena la ojiazul avergonzada de lo que había sucedido con aquel delincuente.

\- ¿Es una orden o una petición? - pregunta el pelinegro quien no estaba seguro de lo que había decidido.

\- Tómalo como quieras solo quiero de vuelta mi bolso - responde la chica molesta de tener que depender de un seudo héroe para recuperar sus cosas.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño había escuchado aquella voz en alguna otra parte estaba segura que desde que lo conoció que ya había escuchado su voz, no solo su voz sino aquel tono tan nervioso, cerro los ojos tratando de imaginar de quien podría ser pero antes de que pudiera crear una imagen mental de la persona que estaba detrás de él Gran Saiyaman pero fue interrumpida por un ruido cuando abrió los ojos vio como el héroe decencia sin nada en sus manos lo que indicaba que no traía sus cosas.

\- Olvide preguntar cómo era el sujeto que te robo - dice el el héroe apenado por su error viendo como Videl cae de espalda.

\- Era joven no más de 25 años usa ropa de color negro y de gorra roja - describe la ojiazul a su asaltante después de todo era cierto fue su error no decirle.

\- Bien dame 5 minutos más - asegura Gohan comenzando a subir poco a poco nuevamente necesitaba altura para poder ubicarlo.

\- Solo date prisa gran saiya-tonto - Alega impaciente la justiciera de ciudad Satán por poder encontrar sus cosas lo antes posible.

\- Lo repito nuevamente señorita Videl no es necesario ser ofensiva - menciona Gohan de la forma más educada ya que se sentía ofendido por su trato.

\- Bien pero cada segundo que pierdes ese tipo se aleja más, no podrías ver a través de los edificios - Alega nuevamente Videl mientras ve como el héroe desciende para quedar frente a frente.

\- No soy Superman no tengo esa habilidad - declara el gran Saiyaman negando con la cabeza que no era ese tipo de héroe.

\- Creí que lo eras - asegura la justiciera adolescente quien por un momento creyó que sería como ese tipo de héroe de cómics.

Gohan empezó a volar nuevamente cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alto se sacó su casco para rascar su cabeza, Videl estaba especialmente enojada aquel dia, no había notado que durante las clases lo estuviera, pero debía recuperar su bolso ya se había comprometido con ella y su madre le había enseñado siempre cumplir con su palabra.

Miro hacia todas partes si lograba ver algún chico con las características que le había dicho la ojiazul, pero no pudo ver nada hasta que logró ver que estaba ocurriendo un asalto a una tienda, Debía hacer algo Videl estaba esperándolo y no iba a poder hacer nada, solo estaba el para detener al malhechor.

\- Podría entregarse sin oponer resistencia tengo algo importante que hacer - propone Gohan quien no deseaba usar la violencia sino era necesario.

\- Callate payaso este no es asunto tuyo - grita el asaltante levantando su escopeta para apuntar al enmascarado héroe.

\- Lo es solo lo diré un vez más podría entregarse voluntariamente - pregunta el pelinegro como último advertencia antes de tener que usar su fuerza.

\- Aquí está tu voluntario - vocifera el joven disparando varias veces en contra del héroe enmascarado.

\- Veo que tendrá que ser por las malas - susurra el semisaiyajin una vez que el humo se disipó, disparando un rafaga de ki para noquearlo.

\- ¿No se suponía que estarías buscando al tipo que me robo? - cuestiona Videl llegando al lugar para ver que el gran Saiyaman no estaba buscando a su ladrón.

\- Lo siento señorita Videl pero por lo que ve tuve un imprevisto - se disculpa Gohan entrando a la policía aquel delincuente que había reducido.

\- Sabes porque no me llevas volando por la ciudad de esa manera será más fácil - propone la ojiazul sorprendiendo a Gohan quien nunca espero que una chica le pidiera eso.

\- ¿Que?, Es que no estoy seguro que sea ... Bueno está bien - dice el hijo de Goku nervioso pero al final tuvo que aceptar luego de sentir la mirada penetrante de Videl sobre el.

Gohan se acercó a Videl para tomarla de la cintura y empezar a volar sobre los edificios tal vez de esa manera podría irse a su casa antes del atardecer. Videl sintió un leve escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tan alto pero le pareció fantástico no sentir nada en sus pies y la maravillosa vista que tenía de la ciudad desde aquella altura incluso podría ver su casa, se sonrojo por un segundo al sentir tan cerca aquel enmascarado héroe.

Hasta que pudo ver aquel ladrón en una azotea sentado junto a su bolso comiendo uno de sus dulces, estaba furiosa por aquella acción que casi parecía una burla hacia ella y Gohan pudo darse cuenta de ello cuando está intento saltar, ambos bajaron quedando frente al delincuente, el hijo de Goku uso una ráfaga de ki para derribar al ladrón, ya era muy tarde seguramente su madre se iba a preocupar, se acercó para tomar la mochila y devolverla como se lo había prometido a la ojiazul.

\- Gracias por esto y disculpa por haberme desquitdo contigo - agradece la ojiazul revisando sino le falta nada de en su mochila.

\- Vaya viniendo de usted es bastante - dice Gohan bromeando sin darse cuenta que había sonado demasiado cercano para Videl.

\- Hablas como si me conocieras, pero solo nos vemos un par de veces y tú siempre escapas - menciona Videl comenzando a caminar dando vueltas donde Gohan estaba parado analizando ciertas cosas que había notado.

\- Es que es lo que escuchado de usted eso es nada más - responde el héroe en forma nerviosa que era notada por la chica.

\- Eres casi de mi edad, no pareces mayor, por tu voz lo pude confirmar - señala la hija de Mr Satán mirando directamente donde estarían sus ojos ocultos por su casco.

\- Si creo que soy un año mayor que usted - confirma el discípulo de Picolo retrocediendo un pasó empezando a creer que Videl lo iba a descubrir sino hacia algo - pero, no, no estudió aquí yo soy de otra región

\- ¿Cerca de las montañas Paos? - cuestiona la justiciera de ciudad Satán sonriendo triunfante viendo como el gran Saiyaman se tensa por unos segundos -siempre huyes en esa dirección

\- No para nada de hecho soy de la capital del oeste - niega el pelinegro con sus manos lo primero que se le ocurrió para evitar sospechas en su contra.

\- Entonces sino estudias aquí ni vives cerca porque proteges esta ciudad en específico no escuchado de ti en otro lugar - inquiere Videl frunciendo el ceño acercándose al héroe que escapa volando para evitar más preguntas - Ya se quién eres gran Saiyaman


End file.
